Love & Lies Rewritten
by TomsSexyBiatch
Summary: Draco is in trouble and Harry wants to help him he doesn't know what to do when feelings start to develop for the Young Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue--Love and lies Hermione and Harry started going out and they broke up soon after because Harry started to developed Feelings for Draco, Harry started to have dreams about Draco and him together but Hermionie knew nothing about Harry being Bisexual, She is determined to find out why Harry and herself broke up but it only makes harry angry. Harry and Draco start a relationship. Hermione conjures a polyjuice potion and arranges to meet harry as Draco. Draco was put under a spell and wakes up to find Harry. Will Harry find out? What will he do if he does? Will Hermione find out the truth? 


	2. Unexpected Friendship

Love and lies Unexpected Friendship

Harry potter a tall skinny boy aged 17 was walking towards his favourite class Defence against the dark arts, he was in a rush since he overslept that day. Harry did not want to be late he knew Hermione was going to be mad at him for being late, because this was the start of a new term at Hogwarts the only thing that was bothering Harry was that Draco was back to Hogwarts as he claimed he wasn't a death eater anymore, well Harry could accept that but since Snape killed Dumbledore and not Draco he did not know why Draco had returned or what he was planning to do here.

Harry had collected all of the horcuxes and destroyed them which killed Lord Voldemort once and for all, Harry knew he would be the one to defeat him Dumbledore told him so, Dumbledore had always been right but now as Harry was serving his final year at hogwarts, he didn't know what to do first he thought of moving into central london the muggle world and becoming a male nurse but now he wasn't sure only time would tell.

Harry reached the Defence against the dark arts classroom panting as he stepped through the door, Professor slughorn was now teaching defence against the dark arts now and Lupin was teaching potions, Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat next to his girlfriend Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late professor" Harry panted "Not to worry my dear boy, now take out your quill and begin writing what's on the board" Professor Slughorn smiled at harry turned to the board and carried on writing.

Harry's eyes scanned the classroom only to see Draco malfoy sat at the front desk completely on his own, Draco's hair was greased back as usual, but his clothes did not appear to be washed he had mud patches over his dark green Slytherin robes and a scar shaped like a scratch across his right cheek, Harry looked shocked he wondered why Draco wasn't sat with the other Slytherin's he usually sat with Crabbe and Goyle what's happened to his bodyguards. Harry had got a certain interest in Malfoy since last year when he stamped on his nose till it bleed, He didn't know why but Harry felt sorry for Draco he had been nothing but a spoilt little brat since the day the met on the stairs leading into the great hall, Harry could remember that day as though it was yesterday.

Flashback  
"So it true then what they were saying on the train, Harry potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy.." Draco Moved over to him and smiled sweetly at him "Draco Malfoy" Ron wealsey snorted.  
"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a weasley, There are some wizarding families better than others Potter You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there"  
Draco held out his hand. "I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Draco glared at Harry and Walked away.  
End of flashback

Harry sighed what if he wasn't so arrogant that day could they have been friends? Could he have stopped him from getting so much pain could we have worked through it together, Sharing eachothers pain.  
Harry glanced at Draco once more and the bell rang, Draco turned around and saw Harry looking at him not with hate but with pity Draco began to cry and ran out of the classroom. Harry was confused he had to Talk to Malfoy no matter what.

"Come on Harry" Hermione held out her hand, Harry took her hand and walked to the next lesson which was potions.  
"So Mione, do you know whats happened to Draco since we left school he looks really hurt?" Trying not to sound concerned "Well Headmistress Mcgonagall said that he was forced to do it he had no choice and since he actually didn't have the dark mark then he should be allowed back to Hogwarts, since he never actually killed Dumbledore"  
"Yeah thats true but he looks a bit rougher than before i mean his robes are filthy, whats with that"  
"Oh Harry please don't start on this mission for Malfoy again we had enough last year, Ron won't mind it but I just get sick of hearing about Malfoy all the time"  
"Mione I'm sorry I'm just worried that's all"  
"Why are you worried even if you asked him, did he want help he wouldn't let you he's a Malfoy they don't take kindly to showing Weakness"

Harry and Hermione finally made it to the dungeons, Draco was stood at the door his books held tight into his chest he almost looked frightened, he eyes were shinning with tears as they poured softly down his cheeks Harry's heart ached as he saw the blonde showing Harry he was human. Harry walked away from Hermione and Towards Draco, Draco looked at him in surprise as Harry lay a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a Hug Draco returned the hug although Harry didn't know why he had given Draco a hug. Draco's Tears soaked into Harry's shirt as Harry held him tight and softly stroked Draco's Hair, "shhh it's ok Draco" Lupin walked out of the classroom and told Harry and Draco to have a minute. Draco and Harry walked over to the bench outside and sat down, Draco was quiet for quite a few minutes but Harry would wait till he was ready to talk.

"Thanks Potter, For that just then"  
"Draco call me Harry, I've never seen you like this what's happened"  
"I can't tell you Harry, maybe i never will"  
"But Draco"  
"No Harry, I've lost my friends, my family, My name everything that made me, me has gone i can't tell you anything else"  
"Draco you've not lost everything, You've still got me to bully" Harry smirked and Draco Choked out a laugh.  
"Harry why do you care? You hate me"  
"I did Draco until i saw you this morning, i used to be that person hurting and killing inside no matter what i won't let anyone else suffer like that"  
"Thanks, Harry"  
"Draco i know you will probably say no but.." Why am i tounge tied!! Harry thought "Yes Harry?" Draco smiled at Harry "Do you want to hang out be here for eachother, I know this is out of the blue but i think we both need it at the moment someone to talk to"  
"What about Granger?" Draco dralled "She's only my Girlfriend and to be honest I'd enjoy talking to you for a change" "Yeah sure potty! I'm only messing Harry" Draco hit Harry playfully on the Arm.  
This could be the start of something new

Harry was in the common room with High school musical on full blast and one particular song was reflecting how he felt at the moment. Harry was swaying his hips to the beat and jumping on the sofa and running around in front of the fire. Harry pulled Hermiones Hairbrush for the sofa and began to sing.

Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance,  
I never believed in what i couldn't see i never opened my heart ot all the possibilites,  
I know that something has changed,  
Never felt this way, And right here tonight,  
This could be the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new.

In slytherin common room

Draco was singing on the top of his lungs to the same part with his shower cap on as he shook his hips as the water trickled down his body. Now who would ever thought that We'd both be here tonight.  
And the world looks so much brighter with you by my side,  
I know something has changed never felt this way.  
I know it's for real this could be the start of something new.  
It feels so right to be here with you, And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new,

Draco and Harry sing together  
I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me.  
I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see.

Harry slumped down in the sofa "Soon Draco soon" and soon drifted off into a deep sleep 


	3. Broken Ragged Doll

Love and Lies -- Broken Rag doll

Harry was sat in the griffindor common room doing his potions homework that Hermione had brought back for him after his chat with Draco earlier that day, he had been sat at the sofa the fire blazing for atleast an hour and had only got one side of parchment done this was because his thought kept going back to the distressed blonde from this morning. Harry wanted to help him in anyway that he could but he knew if he came on too strong that Draco would push him away but Harry didn't want to lose Draco not now, Harry was confused by his sudden care for the Slytherin boy, when he was with him during potions he wanted to hold him again and make it feel better but Harry didn't know why his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione sitting down beside him.

"Hey Harry hows the homework going?"

"Erm..not so good i just can't get lost in it like i used too."

"Harry you never got into potions apart from last year when you found that exercise book, that helped you all the time i'm sure i can help you this time hun but next time you'll have to do this yourself"

"Thanks mione, I'm really tired though i just need a good night sleep"

"Oh ok well Ron's up there he's waiting for you he wants a word"

"Ok well night" Harry leant over and kissed Hermione on the cheek she hugged him and watched him depart up the stairs.

Harry entered the room and went for a quick shower, he returned to see Ron Weasley on his bed.

"Hiya Harry" Ron said cheerfully

Harry held the towel around his waist tight and moved over to the bed to sit next to Ron.

"Ron, Hermione said you needed to talk to me"

"Yeah about that, What the fuck was you doing with Malfoy?! Harry What are you playing at he's a death eater!!" Ron exploded

"I knew you were going to say that Ron, but listen to me he looked troubled and i feel as though i could have prevented him being a death eater"

"Harry how could you have prevented it?! It was in his blood It's his fault not yours"

"How was it his fault he was forced into it, i bet by his son of a bitch of a dad"

"No Harry, remember last year he said he wanted to when you were hiding in there compartment"

"I know but he's changed I've changed since then."

"Yeah, i think we've all realised that mate you went out with my sister ginny told her that you would get back together and now that you've defeated him your with the someone that i love."

"Ron.."

"No Harry, If you hurt Mione i will-- we will.." Ron seemed to be struggling for a threat

"Ron listen to me, if me and mione did break up you two would be together i know it. I do fancy her as such, but i need to sort my head out before i make any other desicions."

"Ok whatever Harry, but please don't tell Mione i love her.."

"Mate she already knows"

"How?" Ron was puzzled.

"Right where to start, you feraked when she went to the yule ball with Victor krum you and her fight all the time you both flirt with eachother like mad!! And since i started going out with Mione you've treated me differently and don't say you haven't because you have! I don't mind But Ron can we just move on please"

"Ok Night Harry"

Ron got changed and fell asleep straight away because soon as ron his the mattress Loud snores filled the room, Harry smiled and got changed Harry lay on his bed thinking and Draco arrupted his thoughts once more, "Merlin why can't i get him out of my head" Harry whispered as he sat up in bed. There was a small pecking noise at the window and Harry saw a brown eagle waiting with a letter Labelled "Harry" In silver writing, Harry opened the window and the took the letter.

"Harry, We need to talk you said you wanted to be friends well here's the perfect chance to build the bridge of trust, meet me in the prefects bathroom the password is peppermint. I have just recieved a disturbing letter, which you ought to know about.

See you Soon Draco xx"

Harry sprinted out into the Hall grabbing his invisibilty cloak along the way he pulled it over his head and ran up to the prefects bathroom, as soon as Harry got there he stated "Peppermint" To the portait guarding the bathroom the door opened and Harry saw Draco sat down on the marble floor with a knife in his hand, Tears were streaming down his pale face he wasn't wearing much but a silver gown and a pair of silk red boxers. His feet didn't move when Harry entered the room, his expression didn't change Draco seemed to be a statue.

"Hello Harry, Your dear friend Weasel has wrote to me and expressed his views about me hope he enjoyed hurting me just like everybody else"

Draco dropped the knife wrapped his arms around his knees, and cried into his legs the letter was under Draco's gown Harry tryed to get to it but Draco jumped half a mile when Harry came near him. Draco looked at Harry with an expression that he had never seen before, Draco looked hurt and frightened Harry could see in Draco's eyes that he had been through something. Harry sat behind Draco and softly slid his arms around Draco's neck and his hands rested on his cold pale chest. Draco melted into the embrace, while Harry managed to retreive the letter from under Draco's Gown he read it.

"Malfoy, i don't know what kind of spell you've put on Harry to make you hug you like that you stupid ferret!! Your a death eater and your not going to lose me my best friend you piece of scum i hope you die once you read this letter and do us all a favour!!"

"Oh God Draco, I didn't know anything of this" Harry was stumped he didn't know Ron would behave like this.

"Harry I know, but that cannot make me feel better I'm sorry"

"Draco what are you apologizing for?! There's no need for you to apologize to me but theres a great need for Ron to apologize"

Harry stood up and looked at Draco's wrists on his left wrist it looked like he had been rubbing the knife against his skin and slicing it, it was an angry red and squirting blood out onto the marble floor. Draco's eyes rolled back and he landed with a thud to the floor, Harry picked him up placed Draco's arms around his own neck and ran down to the hospital wing. 


End file.
